


Fantasía

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: DarkHolmes, EstaMuyRaro, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Paraphilias, Suicidio, darksherlock, sorrynotsorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock llega demasiado tarde... ¿o no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasía

**Author's Note:**

> Al final los hermanos Holmes están locos y John pronto lo descubrirá y no de la mejor manera.  
> .  
> Está muy raro, es final abierto, tal vez ponga un extra.

John Hamish Watson ha muerto…

  
De hecho acaba de morir y lo sabe por qué lo ha visto en la pantalla de su laptop, todo ha pasado tan súbitamente que se ha quedado con su taza con café a medio camino del escritorio a su boca.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?- murmuró estupefacto y dejó caer la fina pieza de porcelana que sostenía su mano la cual se hizo pedazos en el suelo.

.

La mañana lo recibió igual que siempre: sombría y nublada, revisó los informes que su hermano le hizo llegar en la madrugada, luego revisó los datos que le envió el equipo que vigilaba a John Watson –Oh mi estimado doctor, hoy recibirá la noticia de su vida- se dijo a si mismo con una media sonrisa. Los informes del Dr. Watson no le hicieron mucha gracia, en todos decía que el rubio se había sumido en una depresión que empeoraba cada día, el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro, sin embargo su hermano había vuelto desde hace dos semanas, pero el arreglo de documentación y ultimar los informes de referencia habían retrasado su encuentro con su querido amigo –Pero hoy se reencontrarán y usted, señor Watson dejará de ser mi problema- murmuró, pues justo esa mañana su hermano se despidió comentándole que llegaría a la hora del desayuno al 221B a darle las buenas nuevas a John.

Se vistió como cada día y se dirigió a su oficina en el Palacio de Buckingham, una vez ahí fue bombardeado por una multitud de deberes por parte de asistente, a quién le pidió su café de la mañana; en lo que esperaba se colocó en su sillón detrás del escritorio de fina caoba y encendió su laptop, introdujo una infinidad de contraseñas y al final enlazó u señal con el CCTV, al momento apareció la imagen del 221B de Baker Street desde diferentes ángulos, todo estaba igual desde hacía dos años: el polvo seguía justo donde estaba ayer, el violín de su hermano seguía en su sitio, la mesa, las sillas, John desparramado sobre el sofá de tres plazas con pinta de ser un vagabundo por lo crecida de su barba y lo viejo de su ropa, sin embargo lucía recién bañado lo cual le daba cierta paz “al menos no se ha dejado pudrir en la suciedad” pensó, pero había algo que se le estaba escapando, algo… pero ¿qué?.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de concentración.

-Adelante- dijo, Anthea entró con una taza de café en una mano y un voluminoso periódico bajo el brazo, colocó todo a un costado del escritorio y se retiró.

Mycroft tomó la delicada taza entre sus largos dedos y regresó la vista a su pantalla para seguir con su análisis.

Se paralizó.

Ahí, en medio del recibidor del departamento estaba John, de pie con su arma apuntando hacía su propia sien y sin dilatación jaló el gatillo, su cabeza dio un tirón hacía la izquierda cuando la bala atravesó su cráneo, seguidamente su cuerpo cayó al suelo  pesadamente.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?- murmuró estupefacto y dejó caer la fina pieza de porcelana que sostenía su mano la cual se hizo pedazos en el suelo.

Se levantó con tal rapidez que su sillón amenazó con caerse, tomó el teléfono con la intensión de movilizar a todo el MI6, ambulancias, médicos y todo Londres, aun sabiendo que nadie sobreviviría a una bala incrustada en su cerebro, pero la imagen que le entregaba su pantalla lo detuvo; en el portal de entrada al departamento estaba Sherlock.

-“ _Va a enloquecer_ ”- pensó con pesar, decidió volverse a sentar en su sillón a la espera de lo que sucediera, que la Sra. Hudson se encontrase con su hermana facilitaba las cosas, por si se ponían peor.

Observó como el rostro de su hermano perdía el color rápidamente, todo su cuerpo se recargo en el marco de la puerta de entrada como si le hubiesen dando un golpe directo en el pecho, se llevó una mano a su rostro y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta el suelo; las cámaras no registraban el sonido, sin embargo era capaz de deducir los sollozos ahogados de su hermano, veía como sus hombros se sacudían violentamente y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

  
Después de unos minutos, Mycroft decidió que ya era el momento de ir a recoger él mismo a su hermano, se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento pero su mirada volvió al monitos cuando notó como su hermano reptaba por el suelo hasta llegar al cuerpo sin vida de quién fuera su mejor amigo, le pareció curiosa la forma en que su hermano acercaba su rostro al estómago del rubio y lentamente iba subiendo hacia el rostro, pronto cayó en cuenta que lo estaba olfateando, siguió observando la escena que se desarrollaba frente él, notó como su hermano se detenía en la curvatura del cuello y tallaba su rostro en esa zona, a ojos de Mycroft eso parecía demasiado sexual como para ser simplemente una inspección de rutina como las que su hermano suele hacer con los cadáveres que encuentra en las escenas del crimen.

El pelirrojo vio como la mano del pelinegro se escabullía debajo de la camisa del occiso, el movimiento lento dejo de ser meramente científico para convertirse en algo puramente carnal, notó en las acciones de su hermano la necesidad de acariciar toda la piel que tenía debajo de él en un acto más íntimo de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sherlock?- se preguntó Mycroft con una ceja alzada –“ _No es lo que creo que es ¿verdad?_ ”- pensó contrariado.

La cabeza del pelirrojo se ladeo un poco en un acto reflejo de ver mejor lo que sucedía en aquella estancia: Sherlock se posicionó completamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio, colocando sus rodillas a los costados de las caderas del cadáver y sus codos a los laterales de la cabeza, a esas alturas era más que evidente la erección que contenían los pantalones del pelinegro.

-Oh-por-Dios…- Mycroft estaba en shock, su hermano estaba a nada de tirarse a su mejor amigo/amor platónico muerto, oficialmente su pequeño y nada inocente hermanito acababa de alcanzar un nuevo nivel de perturbación mental, anotar “Necrofilia” en su expediente sería una labor titánica.

Sherlock lentamente bajo sus caderas para tallar su entre pierna con la entrepierna del doctor, lo hizo con el cuidado propio de quien maneja al objeto más frágil, lentamente con una mano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de quién yacía debajo de él, en poco tiempo tuvo enfrente el torso desnudo y bien formado de quién en vida nunca descuidó su complexión física, mostrando un abdomen marcado y duro, sin dudarlo se cernió sobre el pezón derecho y lo devoró con gula y sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas mientras sus manos se recreaban delineando cada musculo expuesto, la situación lo estaba poniendo muchísimo a simple vista se podía apreciar que aquello solo era el comienzo.

Mycroft miraba muy entretenido el monitor y pensando el costo que tendría embalsamar el cuerpo del buen Dr. Watson, dudaba mucho que Sherlock siquiera pensara en dejarlo pudrirse en el cementerio, cuando de repente vio cómo su hermano caía sobre un costado mientras se sostenía la nariz y el muerto resultaba no estar muerto, notó como la boca del rubio se movía y en sus labios pudo leer un:

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? ¡Eres un enfermo, idiota de mierda! ¡Se supone que sufrirías por mi muerte no que intentarías follarme antes de que me pusiera frio!

El doctor se levantó al tiempo que se cerraba la camisa e intentaba disimular su erección (si, el asunto le excitó y eso al parecer lo hacía enfurecer más), luego, inesperadamente se volvió hacia donde se suponía estaba la cámara oculta, Mycroft se sintió repentinamente expuesto, como si los ojos azules del Dr. Watson lo estuvieran atravesando y que de un momento a otro atravesaría la pantalla solo para patearlo en las bolas, pero en vez de eso solo le mostro su dedo medio y grito un par de palabras altisonantes junto con una promesa de venganza, después se volteó y pateó con fuerza el estómago del pelinegro que permanecía en el suelo, para posteriormente desaparecer rumbo a su habitación.

Sherlock se levantó del suelo sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano y la nariz con la otra, aún con el rostro sangrando su sonrisa era genuina.

Mycroft por su parte se sintió menos culpable con la erección que él mismo tenía, al parecer eso de la necrófila no sonaba tan mal, su celular sonó y sonrío de medio lado.

**Molly le dijo que yo estaba vivo y que tú lo espiabas. SH**

**Debimos suponerlo, al final el Dr. Watson cuando está enojado intimida un poco. MH**

  
Después de unos minutos su celular volvió a sonar.

 

**¿Cuánto costaría? SH**

**“¿Cuánto costaría?” ¿Qué? MH**

**Sabes a que me refiero, gordo voyerista. SH**

**Depende de cuantos años quieras conservarlo. MH**

 

Mycroft vio como el rubio aparecía en escena de nuevo y le gritaba a su hermano de forma histérica, por suerte estaba frente a la cámara, así que pudo leer la última frase que gritó:

¡En mi testamento pediré que me incineren y esparzan mis cenizas por el mar!

Y luego salió de nuevo de la estancia.

**¿Cambio de planes, hermanito? MH**

**La única forma de que eso suceda es que él muera en una explosión. SH**  
  


**Si no pasa, en la morgue puede haber diversión antes de la cremación ¿Si me entiendes?. MH  
** “Espero te guste compartir _”_ \- pensó maliciosamente el pelirrojo.

**Ni se te ocurra pensar en MI John, es mío, respeta mis cosas gordo. SH**

**John será el cadáver más feliz del mundo, tenlo por seguro. MH**  
  


Sherlock leyó el mensaje y sonrió de medio lado, luego volvió su vista hacía la cámara y gesticuló la frase: “Lo será”.  
Acto seguido tomó el arma de John, la cargó con balas reales y sonrió de forma perversa, luego tomo la pequeña cámara que estaba oculta en la cuenca de la calavera sobre la chimenea y la aplasto entre sus dedos.

La imagen en el monitor del pelirrojo se volvió negra al instante… Mycroft se levantó con calma de su asiento, se miró la semi erección que aún conservaba y soltó una oscura risilla mientras pensaba que tal vez podría darle buen uso a "eso" si se paseaba por Baker Street justo en éste momento…


End file.
